Open Heart Theory Page
Welcome to the Open Heart Theory Page. This is a place where you can discuss confirmed, debunked, and unconfirmed theories from the Open Heart series. Current & Unconfirmed theories * Trilogy: Due to the MC having a three year residency at Edenbrook and the first book taking place during his/her internship, it is believed that this series will be a trilogy. * Mystery: People have split beliefs on the kinds of mysteries they'll solve at Edenbrook. While it appears that the MC will be helping people with medical ailments, it is believed that we may have to end up solving a crime at the hospital. It is also believed that a mysterious epidemic will impact the area and the MC will work to find a cure. * Michelle Nguyen: Given that the ending of Endless Summer where you sacrifice yourself is considered the canon ending, it is believed that Michelle may have a role in this series given that her goal is to become a neurosurgeon. * Sienna's boyfriend: It is believed that Sienna's boyfriend, Wayne, is cheating on her. * Parenthood: It is believed that Ethan will adopt Dolores' baby and become a parent to him. ** Alternatively, Ethan will be the baby's godfather while his aunts raise him. * Aurora: It is widely believed that because Aurora prefers the most interesting cases, she'll make a mistake on a patient's diagnosis that will put their life in danger, hurting her reputation and humbling her that she matures and develops as a character. * Panacea Labs: Due to their shady nature, it is believed that Panacea Labs will end up becoming antagonists later in the story. * Declan Nash's return: Players have theorized that Declan will return in Book 2 to cause more problems to Edenbrook because he said "this isn't over yet" towards the MC. Confirmed Theories * Roommates: The summary of Book 1, Chapter 3, led people to believe that the MC will end up rooming with other hospital employees. This is confirmed at the end of Chapter 2 when they suggest moving into an apartment with Jackie, Elijah, Landry, and Sienna * Gender: Due to the backlash Ride or Die received for being gender-locked, it was believed that this book would allow us to choose whether we want to play as a male or female. This was proven correct when Pixelberry confirmed that we can choose our gender. * Friday release: Several people believed that this book would air on a Friday and take the place of The Elementalists. This is confirmed given that the first two chapters of this book and the book finale of The Elementalists aired February 22nd, 2019. * Patients: Given that this is a Medical Drama, it is believed that at least one of our patients may die. This was confirmed in Book 1, Chapter 4, when Dolores Hudson, an old friend of Dr. Ramsey, died in childbirth. * The identity of Patient X: It is believed that Patient X is someone close to Ethan similar to Dolores, someone very influential, or Dr. Ramsey. At the end of Book 1, Chapter 7, Patient X is revealed to be Dr. Banerji, Ethan's mentor. * Landry as an antagonist: Fans have theorized that Landry sabotaged your character's pager. He's one of their roommates, which gives him easy access to their stuff; he idolizes Ethan as much as your character does; he sees patients as cases rather than as people; he feels downcast at not being No. 1 on the intern list, implying his desire to get the job; he goes to the hospital as early as 4 a.m., an opportune moment to do shady things. Landry admits in Book 1, Chapter 14, that he is the saboteur. * Ramsey's love life: It is believed that Dr. Ramsey may have had a failed relationship in the past, which would explain why he's particularly hard on the MC. It was confirmed that he had a relationship with Dr. Harper Emery but they broke up. Debunked Theories *'Aurora as an antagonist': After Chapter 10, some players started theorizing that Aurora was responsible for the sabotage of your character's pager and that her aunt may be involved as well. Your character finds out that it was Landry, not Aurora, in Chapter 13. * Dr. Banerji as a villain: Some players believed that Dr. Banerji would be the big bad of the first book, and his quitting his job was dictated by ulterior motives. That theory turned out to be false: Dr. Banerji's resignation was caused by his serious illness, and he revealed to be kind and friendly towards your character. Category:Theory Pages Category:Open Heart